An Uchiha's Self-Help Guide for Avengers and Wannabe Anti-Heroes
by The Ardent Warrior-Poet
Summary: Not Yaoi. There comes a time in every old man's life when he has to sit back and wonder what might have been. What could he have done differently, if given the chance? Could he right a few wrongs, if he could revisit them with an older man's eyes? If he could, can an old man spit in the eyes of God Himself to rescue a friend and maybe, just maybe, earn redemption for his sins?


I own nothing

**An Uchiha's Self-Help Guide for Avengers and Wannabe Anti-Heroes**

In every era throughout human history, a tyrant is born to bring strife to the world. This being can wear many forms ‒ the charismatic statesman, the powerful warrior, the zealous priest, keenest shinobi ‒ all are masks that the tyrant can use, although it is not limited to thus. Until such time as when the tyrant will reveal itself, obfuscation and anonymity are its greatest weapons against those that would see its efforts undone. But the world will not suffer an identified tyrant for long...

The Balance will be maintained or rampant Chaos will devour all everything it touches.

And so to counter the growing unrest, a hero is called upon to champion the axiomatic ideals of Order against the anarchy invoked by Chaos' own chosen. This hero can also wear many forms and is likewise not limited by them. But unlike a tyrant, mystery and namelessness are not useful to the hero, for the hero must be accepted, and elevated, by those around it. This man or woman, this hero, will bring stability in its wake and match itself against the tyrant, each armed with accoutrements borne by individual choice and action.

This is the dichotomy we call the Balance, the struggle of the hero versus the tyrant, of Order versus Chaos...

Of stagnation versus change.

This is the primal struggle of the universe, the very First Argument following the Creation of All-That-Was, Is, and Ever-Could-Be. Good and evil are merely differences of opinion, by comparison, although one could argue that the goals and struggles of the hero and tyrant are colored by them, influenced by them, and are subsequently _ruled _by them. So one can almost predict, to a degree, what would happen when one side should fall to the other.

Should Order become victorious, should the hero triumph, then the changes brought forth by the tyrant will be contained and nullified, if possible. The world of men calls this _peace,_ although _recovery_ might be a truer term as nations will still make war, kingdoms will crumble, and people will die. But the world will no longer be at risk of complete alteration as it was under the tyrant's reign.

But should Chaos succeed, should the tyrant secure its sovereignty, then the world will suffer the consequences. No one knows what could happen if the hero were to fail. Such a thing has not happened for a long, long time, the details of which are lost to history.

Yet what is known is that at one point, near a millennia ago, a hero fell at the hands of a tyrant... and from this climactic event, the world we know today was born. Words like chakra and jutsu and _ninja _entered humanity's lexicon under the tyrant's teachings, and bringing with them a power unlike any device recovered from the Old World today. Such immense and sweeping change has since passed out of the realm of philosophical discussion and has been regulated and understood to be merely fact: chakra exists, it is used for jutsu, and only ninjas can use them.

Such is the result of Order ruling the last nine-hundred years, since the ancestors of Senju and Uchiha did war for the powers of their dying father, the tyrant known as the Sage of Six Paths. But who represented Order and Chaos in that battle, none can say for the conflict has only been over for a mere sixty years. And those now living under the rule of the latest tyrant have since lost all means and ability to react against him.

Him.

Yes, this tyrant has been identified.

And yes, a hero did rise to defeat him, lauded and acclaimed and _worthy _of the mantle he bore without complaint.

A pity that the hero lost as bad as he did. A greater pity that the hero's defeat allowed the tyrant to achieve all that he hoped to gain. A truly monumental pity that the one who allowed the hero to fall, who provided the tyrant the means to end their war with minimal struggle and loss, who betrayed all that he encountered for no other reason than the sick desire to see just how low he could descend, is still alive, writing this ostentatious document.

These are the memoirs of an old man whose flawless eyes came hand in hand with blindness and insanity. These are the confessions of a once powerful ninja who now seeks redemption after a lifetime of selfish ambition and thoughtless brutality. These are the last words an orphaned boy of a now ruined clan will ever put to paper should his attempt at tricking a god turn sour.

My name is Uchiha Sasuke, Speaker for the Heavenly Ten-Tailed God, Obito, and I will rescue my first, and only, friend.

I'm coming for you, _dobe_.


End file.
